


Siren's Call

by gommage



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gommage/pseuds/gommage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MERMAIDS AND FANTROLLS OH MY also this is a human au because whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit how do i use this site  
> a multi chapter fic for fantrolls, including galeos, calora, and estele. You're welcome dianna  
> Warning for OOC Calora, sorry dianna

_Why did your parents think this was a good idea?_ Calora thought. _I’m stuck in a wheelchair and for vacation, we go on a cruise ship?_

_Great. That’s great._

She watched the waves slosh against the side of the hull, bored out of her skull. Bored, and well, terrified. Any moment, any little thing, and this tin can could just slip slide into the ocean, dumping thousands of helpless insignificant idiots into the drink- including her. It wouldn’t even make the news, she bet or if it did it’d be some pity article. “Wheelchair-bound teen drowns in the most predictable death yet. What were her parents thinking? More on page 11.”

She took a spiteful sip out of the nearby fruity drink she rested on her armrest. It didn’t help that she was white as a ghost with mostly flame red hair (not including the single stripe of black) on a cruise ship in the middle of the sun baked ocean, that’s practically a death sentence. Her arms were already starting to burn, so she began to wheel away when something stopped her. There, way in the horizon… _I’m seeing things… no way._ She would swear later- and lie later- that she saw a shark in the distance. At the time, there was no way she could believe anything like that could happen to that generic midlife-crisis-and-withering-daughters cruise. She resumed her hunt for shade.

Not 5 minutes later, there was shouting on deck. A bunch of crewmembers were in a tizzy over something over the side of the boat, and they were frantically running back and forth looking for something. _That’s strange,_ she thought, _something interesting? On this ship? I must have heatstroke._ She relaxed a bit, enjoying the show immensely, until some scrawny deckhand comes pounding towards the commotion. A real overcompensating type, she noted, as he’s carrying a much-too-big…what is that? a net gun? No the end is sharp that’s… _that’s a harpoon gun?! What the hell were they about to harpoon in the middle of calm waters?_  Now she was interested, her wheels spun into motion, gliding over the waxed deck towards the flurry of action. Harpoon guy is taking aim, shakily she would add, though there’s a glint in his eyes like he believed he was about to be a hero. Ignoring the protests from the surrounding crewmembers, she peered over the edge and almost fell in right then and there.

Looking back up at her were a pair of eyes that were steadily widening in shock and paralyzed in indecision. “Hey- Hey what the hell are you doing that’s a guy down there! Don’t shoot-!” The words get caught in her throat when she noticed a glint against the waves. _That’s… that’s a shark fin,_ she panicked, _this guy is about to get eaten by a shark and this dumbass crew wants to try to shoot one down?? What if they miss!_ and now she finally made the connection her brain was trying to hide from her. He was staying afloat but not moving his arms at all, instead resting them on the surface of the water. There’s a shark tail right below him- connected to him even, holy shit, thats pushing back and forth in time with the man bobbing in the water.

_Holy shit_

“Holy shit”

She backed up a bit and turned to Harpoon Guy, about to yell “That’s a merman!” amongst a long list of surprised expletives. But he had finally found the trigger on his gun and the courage in his heart and she was once again, not surprised by the stupidity of adults around her. And herself as well. Before she realized it, her wheels are rolling over his feet. “shIT-!” the apprentice sailor finally got his wings, and with a loud BWISH and SPLASH, completely missed his mark. She smiled, content in her work.

For a few moments.

The merman was gone, though she wouldn’t have known, as the ship had begun to creak and buckle against…something. The ship had in fact, not hit anything, much to the captain’s dismay. _The Titanic at least got an iceberg, a chance to avoid something….I’m the captain who tripped on nothing._ That was the last highlight of his thoughts before the front of the ship dipped violently into the sea, and the captain bashed his head his into the steering wheel. No, that’s not true. His last thought was, _are those hands?_ Indeed, several pairs of hands had gripped the steel of the ship and were tugging it down, with the help of a sudden whirlpool forming directly under the vessel. The floors shook and tugged at passengers, rich folks clung to their martinis and scrambled to remember how their wills went. But Calora didn’t have a will, she just had screaming, and a sudden surplus of it. And then, water took her, embraced her, and her screaming became an explosion of bubbles. She quickly stopped and held what was left of her breath. She couldn’t tell if she was crying or not, _oh god oh god i don’t want to go yet please-_

Underneath the boat, hordes of mermen and mermaids reveled in their catch, working together to pull the giant ship under. Except for one. Galeos was holding onto the harpoon that on a normal day, he would’ve said miraculously missed him. But he knew it wasn’t a miracle, it was that girl, he saw her misdirect that other human but…why? He wracked his brain. No other human had ever been that kind- hell, they were all monsters in his eyes. Well monsters and dinner. But…she…

He sped off, leaving the harpoon behind to sink gently to the bottom of the ocean.


End file.
